Kidnapped
by Takada Saiko
Summary: The title may change... If anyone has any better ideas, let me know. Will and Elizabeth are kidnapped just before the Pearl comes into dock, leaving Jack to find two very upset Turner children. What does he do? Go after his friends, of course, kids in tow
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is very dumb of me... starting this. I've had this idea for some time and figured I'd write it after my OUATIM fic, but here I am, starting it before I finish "Through the Darkness" I'll try to keep both running at the same time, along with two novel ideas I've been working on and a painting I need to finish. Ah, summer, time to relax, yeah right. Anyway, I don't own it. Enjoy :)  
  
**Chapter One: Trouble follows Jack Sparrow like a shadow**  
  
Jack moaned lowly as he put the telescope down and found a seat on a box.  
  
"Not a merchant vessel I take it?" Ana Maria asked from his side, looking at the Spanish flag that flew high.  
  
"No such luck. This is the part I'm not crazy about when it comes to Norrington's and my little deal."  
  
"Nice profit though."  
  
A grin spread across Jack's dark features. "Very good point, Ana, luv. On we go!"  
  
Ana smiled as he bounded up from his spot and barked orders to the crew to be ready to take down the other pirate ship. Norrington had held true to his word, which was something Ana had never truly expected. He'd held true to it for seven years, and for seven years the _Black Pearl_ had kept the waters around Port Royal, Jamaica safe. Well, unless they were off somewhere else where they could raid, pillage, and plunder their weasely black guts out.  
  
"You think they'll put up a fight?"  
  
"Nah," Jack said. "They almost look like they're avoiding us." A grin spread across his lips. "I'm daring to hope that it really is a merchant ship. We could always 'accidentally' take one, what do you think, luv?"  
  
"Scoundrel."  
  
"That's why ye love me."  
  
"Very true."  
  
------------------  
  
The vessel was anything but a merchant ship. She was a heavily armed, very skilled pirating ship that was ready and willing to take on the crew of the infamous _Black Pearl_ and her so called daft captain. Explosions echoed around the area as Jack shouted orders over them.  
  
"Jack! Watch out!" Ana Maria yelled from where she stood.  
  
An explosion rocked the deck, sending the pirate captain flying into a stack of storage boxes and burring him beneath him. Ana ran to him, shouting orders to pull out. A draw would be called between the two ships as they would both limp off in opposite directions. The battles very rarely ended in that fashion.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
One tanned hand poked through the boxes as Jack Sparrow shoved them off. Ana helped pull him out and over the mess. "You all right?"  
  
"Oh just peachy, luv."  
  
He was limping. That was never a good sign. Ana sighed as she pulled his arm around her shoulders. "We pulled out."  
  
"For the best," he mumbled.  
  
"I know. Should I tell Mr. Gibbs to set a course for Port Royal?"  
  
"Aye, luv. Do tha', would ye? I'll be in me cabin if ye need me."  
  
--------------------  
  
Ana Maria made her way down below deck to the cabin's quarters. She knocked once before opening the door, finding Jack sitting on his bed and fingering his left knee gently. She frowned as she stepped over. "Let me take a look."  
  
"It's fine, Ana. Don't fuss."  
  
"I'll fuss if I please, Captain Sparrow, now move yer stubborn hand and let me see." She swatted at his hand and peered closer. The skin had all ready turned a darker colour, promising an ugly bruise for later as time passed. She reached forward to touch it carefully when a hiss of pain made her pull back. "I'm sorry."  
  
"S'okay, luv. We're close in to Port Royal. I'll stay off it until we get there an' I can rest up at the Turners', deal?"  
  
"I'd rather you not walk all that way from the docks to their home with it that way, but I guess we don't have much of a choice."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You'll stay off it until we get there."  
  
"'course, luv."  
  
"Why do I not believe you?"  
  
"Dunno, luv."  
  
She grinned as she closed the door behind her.  
  
-----------------------  
  
With the repairs started, Jack and Ana started towards the Turners' home. It had been some time since they'd been there, and they were eager to get back. Ana was eager to have Jack get off of his hurt knee.  
  
The flames that were leaping up in the sky were the first thing that caught the two pirates' attention. The fact that they were coming from the Turner home was the second. Ana let out a started gasp as Jack took off running, best he could, for the home. He was met by a very frightened Bill Turner. "Uncle Jack!"  
  
Jack scooped the six-year-old boy up in his arms in mid stride and continued toward the house. "What 'appened, lad?"  
  
"It was terrible, Uncle Jack! Men came in while we were sleeping and took Momma and Papa."  
  
"Did they take Katherine too?" he asked the boy.  
  
"No. Sister's with Grandfather."  
  
Jack nodded at this as he approached the house enough to see Commodore James Norrington standing next to the governor and the four-year- old little Turner girl. She turned her dark eyes over to where they were approaching and lit off faster than anyone could follow. "Uncle Jack!"  
  
Jack eased Bill down before catching his nearly flying sister. "'allo, poppet," he greeted her as cheerfully as he could. "How be you?"  
  
"They took Momma and Papa!"  
  
"So I've been told," Jack said as easily as he could. No reason to scare the girl more. "Now down ye go, luv, I need to talk with yer Uncle James, savvy?"  
  
The little girl giggled. She'd found a strange fascination with the word that the pirate captain used often.  
  
"What 'appened?" Jack asked the two elder men.  
  
"Pirates," Governor Swann growled. "They took Elizabeth and Will."  
  
Norrington laid a hand on his shoulder, quieting him so business could be done. "We've been trying to get the flames down for near half an hour. No such luck."  
  
"Did anyone get a look at the people that took 'em?" Jack asked, his voice serious.  
  
"No, but I've been hearing that a ship came into dock for only a few hours, and was gone by this time. They flew under a Spanish flag, I believe. The harbormaster said the ship looked almost too battered to sail, but sail it did."  
  
Jack stared at the commodore for a couple of long moments. "My word..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tha's the ship we ran into on our way here. We got into a bit of a scrimmage, both limping away. I had no idea...."  
  
"Uncle Jack, do you know who took Momma and Papa?" Bill asked, tugging on his "uncle's" shirt.  
  
"Yeah, lad, I've a pretty good idea."  
  
"Are we going to go save 'em?"  
  
"Aye, lad, we're going to go save 'em."  
  
-----------------------  
  
A/N: This was actually the original PotC fic I had in mind when I first started writing fanfiction for this movie, but I've altered it a bit to fit my timeline. (if all the extra people make no since to you, you probably haven't read my other stories, which might be helpful, but probably not entirely. Though it word be appreciated!) So I'm finally getting around to writing it. I'll try to keep up with my OUATIM fic too :) 


	2. ch2

**Chapter Two: A plan's been made  
**  
William Turner looked down at his wife who was still lulled into a dreamless sleep by whatever their captors had given them. He sighed as she moved against him, eyes fluttering open. "Will?"  
  
"I'm here, Lizabeth."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure, love. I really don't know."  
  
"The children, Will!"  
  
"Have been left perfectly safe, as of now," a voice boomed.  
  
The Turners turned their eyes up to a large man that stood above them. He was tall, but anyone would have appeared so from their viewpoint, and he was looming. "Of course, only if you corporate."  
  
"Leave our children out of this," Will growled.  
  
"I'd be more than happy to, Mr. Turner."  
  
"If?"  
  
"If you help me capture Jack Sparrow of the _Black Pearl_. I want his head."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Surely you don't intend for us to join you," Governor Swann protested.  
  
"Well, it innit exactly safe 'ere, now is it?" Jack responded easily as he glanced over the repaired damage. "'ey'll know where to look for ye if they want to take ye."  
  
"And who says they'll come back for us?"  
  
"I know this lot, Governor. They're not against usin' kids as leverage."  
  
"Uncle Jack," Katherine wined from her grandfather's arms, reaching out for the pirate captain. "I want to go with you."  
  
"I do too, Uncle Jack," Bill said from his grandfather's side. "And we won't take no for an answer, will we, Kathy?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
Jack smiled tightly. "See, Governor, we've a verdict amongst the voters. Don't get me wrong. I don' intend on takin' ye with me all the way. I've got a place I can drop ye off where you'll be safe."  
  
"But we want to help you find Momma and Papa!" Bill protested.  
  
"Listen, lad, I know ye do, an' 'm sure ye'd be an asset to us like none other, but yer ol' man'd kill me if I were to put ye in even the slightest of 'arm's way. So ye'll be stayin' with Richard and Marie, savvy?"  
  
Tears built up in the lad's eyes as he shook his head. "No, not savvy."  
  
Jack sighed heavily. The child had lost everything in one dreadful night and now he wanted to risk more to save what he knew. He had to give the boy credit; he was brave, if not foolish. The captain reached forward and ruffled the boy's hair. "We'll talk later, lad."  
  
----------------------  
  
Commodore James Norrington and Lt. Gillette accompanied the governor and his two small wards onto the pirate's ship. The plan was simple enough: the _Pearl_ would drop the Governor, the two Turner children, and Lt. Gillette off at the temporary home that Richard and Marie Bruckworth had set up while on long term business on a small island. That out of the way the pirates and commodore would be free to reach Tortuga with near to no trouble if the winds were with them. Jack was certain that Dalton Tyler – the man that captained the _Black Depths_ and had taken Will and Elizabeth away from their home – would stop off in Tortuga to make necessary repairs. It was a place where no questions would be asked.  
  
"And if we're wrong on this, Captain?" Norrington asked quietly.  
  
Jack shook his head as he stood over his maps that were spread across his cabin desk, bed, and floor. "I'm right. I know I am."  
  
Norrington nodded wordlessly. "It'll take us, what, three days to reach Tortuga?"  
  
"If we have clear waters, which I 'ope we will. If not, we'll push on through. My Pearl can stand up to more than the ocean can throw."  
  
The commodore bent down to one of the many maps spread across the floor, fingering it for a moment. "This is Isla de Muerta."  
  
Jack let his eyes turn to the map for a brief moment before nodding. "Aye."  
  
"Did you ever return there?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"And I suppose you got your treasure then, hmm? The things that Barbossa stole from the people he killed?"  
  
"I did not."  
  
Norrington looked startled by this. "You went back and you did not get the treasure? What kind of pirate are you, Jack Sparrow?"  
  
Jack grinned. "A CAPTAIN, need I keep reminding you, Commodore, after all these years? An' I 'ad good reason for not getting the treasure."  
  
"That being?"  
  
Jack was moving about the room, grabbing this and that and marking on different maps. "They took me from that cave unconscious."  
  
Norrington finally gave into his urge he'd been fighting to sit down, easing pressure off of his tired legs. He was on a pirate's ship, who was really going to care if he sat on the floor? "Care to expand on that, Captain?"  
  
Jack sighed, pulled the maps together, and folded them neatly. He slipped them into their places and pulled his desk chair out for Norrington, who in turn waved him off, silently telling him he was perfectly fine to sit on the floor. The pirate shrugged and moved to his bed, removed his boot, and started to examine his now swollen knee. "There was somethin' unnatural about tha' cave," he mumbled.  
  
"Other than it having cursed treasure?"  
  
"I 'spose tha' could 'ave been part of it. There was a cave in when Will an' I went. You remember when Bill was born an' Will came in last minute, me limpin' in after 'im?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"We'd just come back."  
  
"Ah. I never wanted to pry."  
  
Jack grinned at this, but it quickly faded into a wince as he pulled his pants leg down over his knee again and tugged his boot back onto his foot.  
  
"Shouldn't you have someone look at that?" Norrington ventured.  
  
"Thought you didn' wan' to pry."  
  
The commodore chuckled at this, stood, and left the room without another word.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Uncle Jack?"  
  
Jack cracked one eye open to see a younger replica of his best friend standing by his hammock. "What are you doin' out 'ere, Bill? I didn' give me cabin up so ye could wander out 'ere and catch cold."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"'m fine, lad. I like it out 'ere. Gets stuffy in me cabin after a while, but yer grandfather'd be used to stuffiness."  
  
Bill looked as if he didn't understand, but then shrugged it off. "Aunt Ana Maria's worried about you."  
  
"S'tha' so? What, prey tell, is she worried about?"  
  
"Yer knee," the boy said as he pointed to the pirate's leg. "She says tha' 'minor injuries cause major ones.' Wha's tha' mean, Uncle Jack?"  
  
The pirate captain nearly chuckled as he realized the boy was cutting off his words. It was either from the day he'd spent on the pirate's ship where near to no one spoke in "proper" English, or the fact that it was well past the lad's bedtime.  
  
"Means she worries too much," Jack answered. "Now off to bed with ye, lad. You'll need yer rest for tomorrow."  
  
"Uncle Jack?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can I sleep out here with you?"  
  
The pirate captain couldn't help but allow a small grin at this. He'd promised himself he'd never allow William Turner's treasure snipes to reel him in, but he'd lied. What could he say, he was a pirate after all. It did come with the territory. After Ana's misscarage, he'd only gotten closer to the two children. "Get on up 'ere. But don' you be wakin' me, ye 'ear?" he said, trying to sound stern.  
  
"Me too, Uncle Jack!" Katherine's hushed voice came from where her brother had just been.  
  
"Bloody 'ell... Okay, you too, poppet, but you better be sound to sleep soon as you lay down."  
  
The little girl grinned as she climbed up into her uncle's lap and lay down. Good thing it was a big hammock. There went any ideas of Ana joining him.  
  
"Uncle Jack?"  
  
"Wha'sit, poppet?"  
  
"You're warmer than Grandfather."  
  
The pirate cracked a dark eye open. "Wha'sat mean, luv?"  
  
"She means Grandfather's not as nice," Bill interpreted. "He doesn't know what to do with kids."  
  
Jack stared at the top of the little girl's head as he realized she'd fallen asleep, her brother soon following. "I don' either," he mumbled, but no one heard.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
A/N: Yay! Second chappy! Go me! Just to let you know, the conversation between Norrington and Jack about the visit to Isla de Muerta and the comment about Ana having a misscarage are both ideas I've got for either one shots or short stories. The former I've actually gotten written down, just need to type it out....  
  
Who?: The character development, for a lot of it, is in previous stories. I've got a running line of them, which can be confusing if you hopped onboard here. He's basically warming up to the kids more each time he sees them. Oh, and I'm not stopping my OUATIM fic, don' worry 'bout that. It's still going, just slowly b/c of writer's block on it  
  
Unplugged32: I KNEW there was a reason to used sign reviews! Yay! Lol! I love your story btw! Oh yes, angst is my specialty. I do love torturing the characters a bit. Thanks muchly for reviewing  
  
TheRebelInUsAll: Glad you like it! Thanks!  
  
Flute Damioh: Thanks! Yeah, I know too. I've got bad knees normally, and yesterday I managed to run into my bed and mess the semi good one up for a couple of hours as it throbbed. (don't ask how I did it, it takes talent to hurt yourself on a mattress....)  
  
JackFan2: Haha! Good 'ol Jack, he is crazy, but that's why we love him! That and he's played by such a lovely lovely actor.... Hmmm.... This is flowing better than me other story, so I 'ope to get a chapter a day per the usual. Well, technically, I've got so many stories going at once in so many different fandoms that two is a small number, but hey, these are the two active ones that shall remain active lol! That and I've got my novel ideas that I'm working on. It's crazy. All the ideas meshing in my head and creating some sort of mass chaos in there.... Well, adding to the mass chaos anyway. Hehe...


	3. ch3

**Chapter Three: Stowaway**  
  
"You look awful comfortable, Cap'n."  
  
Jack cracked one dark brown eye open to see Ana Maria standing over his hammock. He cocked his head in question, but then remembered the two children that still lay sleeping against him. "I dunno 'ow 'm gonna get outa 'ere without wakin' 'em," he mumbled, shifting his position.  
  
Ana chuckled at this, leaning over and placing a kiss on his forehead. "You'll figure something out, luv. I'll tell their grandfather we've found 'em."  
  
"Ye've been lookin' for 'em?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Should 'ave known."  
  
Bill shifted, opening his eyes. "s'mornin' yet?" he mumbled.  
  
"Aye, lad, but let me up an' ye can sleep more."  
  
Jack did his best to stand from the hammock gracefully, as not to tumble the two children out after him. He looked at Ana for a moment before putting an arm around her and pulling her close. "I missed ye last night."  
  
"Just one night? What are you ever going to do if we 'ave to go two separate directions for any length of time?"  
  
Jack just smirked as he placed a kiss on her lips and started to limp – his knee stiff with the inactivity of the night's sleep - towards the helm.  
  
---------------------  
  
"You know Richard and Marie," Ana told the girl in her arms. "Remember? Marie's the sweet lady with grey hair tha' tells you pirate tales?"  
  
Katherine shook her head no as she clung to Ana Maria's neck. "I wanna go with you!"  
  
Ana sighed. "Bill, help me 'ere."  
  
"But I don' wanna go either, Aunt Ana." He put on his best stern face. "I wanna 'elp you an' Uncle Jack on the _Pearl_. 'm big enough to be a pirate, right, Uncle Jack?"  
  
Jack looked startled as if he'd only half been listening. "Wha'?" He chuckled when he saw the look on Governor Swann's face. "Lad, I was too young to be a pirate when I was, an' yer much too young. You'll make yer decision which way you'd rather when yer older, eh?"  
  
"I'm old enough now!"  
  
"No, lad." Jack squatted down next to his best friend's eldest child. It was time to take a new approach. "Listen, lad, you want to be a pirate but you've all ready proven you can't take an order from a captain."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I told you tha' you an' yer sister need to go to stay at the Bruckworths' for a time. You're not listenin' to me on tha', now are ye?"  
  
"That's not fair, Uncle Jack!" the boy wailed as he flung himself around Jack's leg, bringing a muffled sound of pain from the pirate captain. "I have to go! Kathy an' me don' wan' t' loose you an' Aunt Ana too!"  
  
Jack looked to Ana Maria for some help, but she could offer none. He winced as he knelt next to the now sobbing boy and put a hand on his small shoulder. "Jus' come up with us, eh? Do tha' for me, lad? Someone's gotta look after yer grandfather, ne?"  
  
The boy nodded. "Okay," he said at last and Jack stood. The small group started off for the Bruckworths' temperoary home.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"'Allo, Marie," the pirate greeted his mother. "Sorry to barge in on ye like this, but somethin's 'appened."  
  
Jack relayed the entire story of the battle between the _Black Pearl_ and the _Black Depths_, leaving out the entire segment of the crates crashing down on him and his injured knee. No need for his mother to begin acting like a mother now, right? She always has been and you know it! a voice chided him in his mind. He went into the fire and finally got to the reason they were there: the children and Governor Swann needed a place to stay. Lt. Gillette would stay to protect them all from harm, of course.  
  
"Of course we'll take the dears in!" Marie answered, gushing over how the two children had grown so since she'd last seen them.  
  
"Marie, dear, you're suffocating the poor girl," Richard mumbled. "Where do you think they've taken the Turners?"  
  
"Tortuga is our best guess," Jack answered his stepfather.  
  
Richard nodded. "Then you'll leave out in the morning, I suppose?"  
  
The pirate captain shook his head. "No, we can't afford any more time than we've given. We'll leave now."  
  
"Uncle Jack!" Katherine squealed, latching onto him much as her brother had. "Don't go!"  
  
"Listen, poppet, I 'ave to if ye want me to save yer mum and dad, right?"  
  
Bill tugged his sister off of their uncle. "Come on, Kathy," he said soothingly, but then dropped his voice down so only she could hear him. "I have an idea."  
  
-----------------  
  
"The children are in the back playing," Marie said as she looked toward the setting sun. "Are you sure you'll be all right, Jack?"  
  
"'m fine. Don't pester me over it."  
  
Marie smiled. "You'll have to forgive your old mother."  
  
Jack looked away, not able to easily meet her eyes. "Yeah. I know you'll take care of 'em. Thanks."  
  
"Just be careful, Jack, you hear me? I've seen you limping around here. I'm not blind. Old, but not blind."  
  
"Yer not old yet."  
  
"Older than you."  
  
"One might hope so."  
  
"Jack?" Ana hollered. "Are we going?"  
  
"Aye, luv." The pirate captain turned back. "We'll be back with Will an' 'Lizabeth in no time."  
  
-----------------  
  
"Cap'n!"  
  
Jack looked up from his resting place to see Gibbs walking towards him. He had a struggling Bill Turner in by the wrist and a pouty Katherine Turner in his arms.  
  
"Wha's this?" Jack asked, forcing back a small smile at the children's stunt. "Stowaways, Mr. Gibbs?"  
  
"Aye, sir." Gibbs was having a harder time than his Captain holding back his amusment. "Found 'em aboard not five minutes ago. Said somethin' about Gillette being able to take care of ol' Swann. Shall I throw 'em overboard, Cap'n?"  
  
Katherine squealed in Gibbs' arms, thrashing about until he set her down. She ran over to her uncle, tugging on his jacket. "You wouldn't do that, would you, Uncle Jack?"  
  
The pirate captain grinned and picked her up. "I outa make you walk the plank, ya little schemer. You too, Young Mister Turner, with you being the brains behind it, 'm sure."  
  
Bill's face wasn't near as playful as his sister's. "We're serious, Uncle Jack. We have to help. You can't turn back or you'll loose time."  
  
Jack stared at the young boy in front of him, dark eyes wide. "Yer a smart one for yer age, lad. Well, guess tha's about right, then, wouldn' ye say, Mr. Gibbs? Seems like the li'll treasure snipes'll be joining us." He sighed. "I 'ope ye left somethin' for poor Marie to find notin' wha' ye've done, because she'll drop dead of a heart attack."  
  
Katherine nodded with glee. "Aye aye, sir! We wrote this for 'em!" She produced a note written in unsteady, child like handwriting.  
  
"Kathy!" Bill gasped. "You were supposed to leave that on Aunty Marie's table!"  
  
The little girl looked down at the paper. "Oops..."  
  
---------------------  
  
Flute Damioh: Well, I dunno if this is being posted in the time you're home or not, because I don't know what time zone you're in. lol. So hopefully just in time for you! Glad you like it :)  
  
Kungfuchick: Yes, I've been off writing about lovely Sands from Once Upon a Time in Mexico lately. I'm back! Jack and Ana are very likely to have many a moment in this story! I love that coupling so much! 


	4. ch4

**Chapter Four: Trouble on Deck**  
  
"Get off that knee, Jack."  
  
Jack Sparrow turned two eyes toward his first mate and gave her a slightly lazy look. "Lass, since when do you give me orders on my ship?"  
  
"Since yer a stubborn ass and you won' get off it yerself!" Ana screamed in frustration.  
  
Jack only laughed at her outburst and pulled her close to him, holding her that way. "Luv, you worry too much. Stop it."  
  
"I worry about you."  
  
"I know, an' I appreciate it, really, but luv, I need you to trust me, eh?"  
  
Ana nodded into his shoulder as she hugged him back. They stayed like that for a long few moments until a scream from the crow's nest brought them back to reality. "Captain! 've spotted the Black Depths, sir!"  
  
"'ere we go, luv," Jack whispered, but then turned his attention to the waiting pirates on deck. "Ready the cannons. What are ye waitin' for?"  
  
"Uncle Jack?"  
  
Jack looked started as he turned to see Bill and Kathy, the younger child gripping her brother's hand as if it were her last thread to life.  
  
"Go below deck, lad. Tha's an order, you 'ear me? I want ye to stay there."  
  
The lad nodded and ran down the stairs toward Jack's cabin.  
  
-----------------------  
  
They were approaching Tyler's ship at a fair speed. At the present time, the other ship made no sign to acknowledge them. Jack gripped the edge of the railing as he strained his dark brown eyes to see any possible movement on the _Black Depth's_ deck. "Somethin's wrong."  
  
"I must agree," Norrington said from behind. "There should be some movement."  
  
Jack glared slightly. "I'd rather not open fire on 'er. Might 'it Will and 'Lizabeth without meanin' to."  
  
"Well we need to make decisions quickly, Captain, as we're approaching."  
  
The pirate nodded. "Aye. Mr. Gibbs! Send on warnin' shot. If they return, open fire on 'em, savvy?"  
  
"Aye sir," the elder man answered.  
  
The shot was made and a lone man walked up to the deck. By this time the Pearl had come within yelling distance. Jack spotted Dalton Tyler. The broader man smiled. "'allo, Jack."  
  
"Such pleasantries never were much between us," Jack called back. "I 'ope for yer sake Will 'n' 'is wife are unharmed."  
  
"They're fine enough, but they're not what I want."  
  
"And you want what?"  
  
"For you to come quietly, Captain Sparrow."  
  
"Not a chance in the world. Anyway, why didn' ye try to take me during our lovely spat?"  
  
Tyler smiled again, not a pleasant smile. "Have fun, Captain. You'll have your hands tied until next time we meet."  
  
Jack watched in confusion as Tyler retreated down below decks of his ship. He shook his head. "Open fi-"  
  
"I wouldn't, Captain."  
  
Jack turned to see a young man that they'd picked up off of a wrecked ship not a two weeks before the whole fiasco had begun. Christopher... That was his name, wasn't it? Christopher Knolls. Young lad, no older than nineteen, but a strong and loyal hand. Or at least he'd thought so. Loyalty was not exactly something Jack Sparrow was very good at predicting.  
  
Christopher held the two Turner children by the wrists with one hand, a gun in the other. "I don't want to kill them, Captain, but my orders were clear enough from Captain Tyler."  
  
"Uncle Jack!" Katherine cried out, tears streaming down her little face. She squirmed in the tall man's grasp. "Let go!"  
  
"Shut up, brat," Christopher growled at her, shaking them both.  
  
"Leave my sister alone!" Bill yelled, stomping on the young man's foot.  
  
Katherine took this opportunity to wiggle her smaller hand free and running towards the pirate captain. "Uncle Jack!" she hollered as she launched herself into his arms. He met her there and scooped her up protectively.  
  
Christopher aimed the pistol and shot before ever really thinking it through. Jack saw what was happening and his mind registered as quickly as it could what would happen. He dropped Katherine down, giving her a nudge and following that as quickly as he could, the entire action happening far too quickly for his still-stiff knee to follow. He winced as it locked up on him and his eyes grew wide as the bullet sent him tumbling back and into the unmoving rail that ran around the ship's deck. He heard startled cries coming from across the deck, the closest being from Katherine and the Commodore who had pulled her to him.  
  
Bill's eyes grew wide as he saw the crimson liquid begin to seep through his uncle's shirt and vest. "Uncle Jack..." He glared up at his half-stunned captor and slammed his foot down on the top of the other's foot once more. He was released this time and ran for the fallen pirate, his sister squirming free to go with him.  
  
Jack came to and blinked slowly. Norrington had Christopher held tightly, but the children... There they were, leaning over him. But why was he on the floor? He sat up slowly and groaned. There was a gash in his right side just below his ribcage that while it was not overly deep was certainly not a simple scratch. Had his knee not locked up, the bullet would have completely missed him.  
  
"Uncle Jack?"  
  
The pirate focused on the two children looking anxiously at him. "'allo, poppet," he said with a small smile. "You all right?"  
  
She nodded, clinging to him.  
  
Jack chuckled at this. "'m okay, poppet, I promise."  
  
"But you're a pirate. You lie all the time," she answered in a pouty tone.  
  
This made Jack laugh aloud, sending ripping pain through his side. He groaned and leaned against the railing. "Don' make me laugh, poppet, please? C'mon, luv, I wouldn' be lyin' to ye."  
  
She looked up at him in all of her innocents. "Promise?"  
  
Bill laughed. "He has to promise not to lie?"  
  
The little girl thought about that for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. Then I can believe him."  
  
"You all right, Captain?" Norrington hollered. He'd finished tying the rebellious young man and had Mr. Gibbs and a couple of other men take him down to the brig.  
  
"I'll be fine," Jack answered as he eased himself up, using the railing as support.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
Ana was at his side in an instant, holding onto him so that he could lean if he needed to. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips, gaining several childish "ooo's" from the peanut gallery. He tossed a glance to the two Turner children and winked. That done, he allowed his knees to give way and sank down to the deck, Ana easing him all the way, whispering that she'd be there when he woke.  
  
----------------------------  
  
kungfuchick: I know, isn't Kathy the cutest? I get ideas for these kids off of the kids I take care of at my church and the kids I babysit. I love 'em all. There so cute and are great inspiration for our lovely li'll treasure snipes.  
  
Meowface: Much thanks! Glad you enjoy reading them!  
  
Who?: ::upside down drinking water:: huh? ::falls off whatever she's on and water goes all over her:: Anyway, glad you're liking it! Hehe... I'm glad you like Kathy's last line. I did too :P  
  
JackFan2: Well of course it came back to him! I'm a Jack torture fan! Hehe.... I'm thinking about writing a whole story where Jack and Ana go to where Marie and Richard live and stay with them for a bit (still working on that plot) so there would be much interestingness going on there with family interaction. :)  
  
Flute Damioh: I try for funny when I can, so glad I succeeded. Hope you liked this one! 


	5. ch5

**Chapter Five: Will and Elizabeth**

****

**A/N: Grr... never likes me... It's taken me the entire evening to upload a story ::sob::**

Jack Sparrow woke slowly, groaning as he did so. He looked around to see that he was in his cabin with Ana sleeping next to him, her head against his chest and an arm wrapped around him. He shifted slightly, feeling Ana make a soft noise and nestle closer to him.

"Luv?"

Ana moaned slightly before opening her eyes and looking at him. "Oh Jack... You're awake. How're ya feelin'?"

"Better, luv. Where're the treasure snipes?"

"Norrington took them out when we got you settled in. They're sleeping up on deck... Hopefully."

Jack smiled and kissed the top of her head. "An' 'ow long 'ave I been out, luv?"

"Only a few hours, don't worry. We'll be to Tortuga soon. Will ye be up to it?"

Her captain grinned at her question. "Luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Of course I'm up to it."

Ana Maria rolled her eyes and sighed. "You're a daft fool, Jack Sparrow, but I love ye for it."

-------------------------

Bill pushed the door open to his uncle's cabin and poked his small head in. "Uncle Jack? Mr. Gibbs said you wanted me in 'ere."

Jack looked over his shoulder from where he was slipping his boots on. "C'mon in, lad. 'ave a seat."

The young boy inched in and sat on the bed next to the pirate captain. He looked up with wide eyes and Jack ruffled his hair in a tension-relieving gesture. Bill laughed. "We're going to help, right, Uncle Jack?"

Jack sighed as he shifted himself around to look at the boy, hiding a grimace as his side protested with the all-too-new wound. "Lad, I 'ave a favor to ask. I'd rather ye do this for me as a favor an' not an order, savvy?"

"Aye, Captain!" the boy said with a large grin.

"I want ye to stay 'ere and keep yer sister 'ere as well."

Bill's happy smile fell to a saddened frown. "But..."

"Lad, please do this."

The boy looked up to see the pleading look on the pirate's face and finally nodded. "Okay... But you'll get Momma and Papa, right? They'll be safe?"

"Aye, lad, they'll be safe."

Bill nodded, apparently still not satisfied. Jack sighed at this and reached up, untying the thick knot that held his bandana in place and tugged it off. He handed it to the boy who looked at it questioningly. "Jus' 'old onto it for me, eh?"

"But you never take it off."

"Exactly."

Bill got up on his knees so he could see Jack's face better, his one little finger reaching for the scar that barely poked out from his behind the pirate's black hair. "Where'd you get tha', Uncle Jack?"

Jack had to close his eyes against the flashback of his stepfather's temper and the chair leg that he had found crashing into his skull one late afternoon. He shook his head, trying to clear it. "Doesn' matter, lad. Not anymore."

Bill nodded and watched as the pirate captain stood, ruffled his hair once more, and started out of his cabin. They'd just docked at Tortuga. It was time for the end to begin.

---------------------------

Jack, Ana Maria, and James Norrington were to be the small party that would head into Tortuga's streets. Norrington was, of course, dressed in old ratty clothes that Jack had dug up for him so that he might not attract attention. He had also shed that horrible wig and his dark hair was tied back in a slightly sloppy manner. It was a start...

"Are you sure you're up to this, Jack? We can go ourselves if not."

"Luv, you've asked that a good five times in the past five minutes," Jack answered with a small smiled, pulling her close.

Ana blushed and Norrington chuckled under his breath as they entered a bar, looking around. Jack spotted the man that he wanted and made his way over to the table. "'allo, Tyler."

Dalton Tyler looked up from his mug of ale and stared at Jack for a moment. "Jack Sparrow, I expected Christopher to have killed you."

"'e's locked in the brig now, an' ye 'ave some explainin' to do. Like where are the Turners?"

Tyler lifted an eye. "Ah? Still stuck on that, are you? What if it were to cost ye yer life, Jack?"

"I'd tell ye tha' I've a pistol aimed under this table and wonder just 'ow much you've got to threaten me with then."

"And if I told you that I had a man at yer back with a pistol aimed?"

Jack suddenly felt the pressure of a barrel against the back of his neck and he frowned deeply. "Ready for this, were you, Tyler?"

"Christopher never was reliable."

"Is tha' all ye've got?"

"It's all I need, Sparrow. You shoot me an' me sailor there'll shoot you."

"Not likely," Ana said from behind the man with the pistol aimed at Jack. "This man here shoots Jack and he'll find the new meaning of what it is to die slowly and painfully."

Tyler frowned. "I didn' expect you would put yer lass in danger."

"Ana's 'er own lass, Tyler. She does wha' she pleases."

Dalton Tyler nodded. "'ve got 'em in me rooms a couple streets over," he said. "Feisty ones they are. Bootstrap's lad looks just like 'im."

"Aye, I'd noticed."

"Must stir up old memories, Jack."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "None of yer concern, thanks." He stood when the man behind him moved back and felt an overwhelming since of dread pass over him as the man's pistol came up to aim again. The one in his hand went off before the other, sending Tyler's man to the floor in a heap. The tavern went silent and the pirate captain looked to see Tyler had lit off into the night and everyone was staring. "Turn yer eyes to yer own business," he growled.

"You 'ad business with 'em, Jack?"

Jack saw the owner walking towards them and gave a tired smile to him. McRyan – he'd never heard the man's first name – had owned this tavern as long as Jack could remember, and at least since Jack had been fourteen. He remembered steeling a piece of bread from him then...

"He's taken couple 'o me friends. You know 'ow I am, McRyan."

The elder man chuckled. "Aye, lad, stuck to 'em ye are. Wouldn't 'appen to be a pretty young lady and a lad tha' strikes me like ol' Bootstrap, would it?"

"Tha'd be 'em," the pirate answered. "You know where they are?"

"Back room," McRyan answered. "Unharmed, I do believe. Good luck to ye, lad."

Jack grinned. "Thanks very much, McRyan. I owe ye."

The aging tavern owner watched the pirate start off and shook his head. "'m still far in yer debt, lad. Too far."

---------------------

"Jack!" Elizabeth gasped as she saw the door open to reveal the pirate captain. "Oh Jack! You don't know how happy I am to see you! Are the children all right? What of my father? Do you know? Hello, Ana. James. It's so good to see you all."

Will cracked an eye open at the sound of his wife's voice and smiled weakly. "Hey, Jack. What took you?"

The pirate grinned as he knelt down to untie his friends. "Yer ol' man's fine, Liz. An' yer kids are on me ship. Safe as they can be now."

Elizabeth went wide eyed and looked at Will. "Do you think they were bluffing?"

"I hope so."

"What? Bluffing what?" Jack asked in confusion as he untied the last knot.

"They said that they were going to steal the children off the _Pearl_ when she docked," Will answered as he stood. "We have to get back now."

Jack nodded. "Aye. We're not far if we run."

And run they did, but only to be met by a very upset Mr. Gibbs who was holding a ripped red bandana in his hand.

-------------------------

Kunfuchick: We'll see if he's okay... I wouldn't kill him. I mean, c'mon, I've hung him and still couldn't kill the great Captain Jack Sparrow! Hehe...

Flute Damioh: We ALL love him. :) He's a very very lovely pirate. Don't worry, he's fine, more or less. For the moment... Until I start writing again...

Fire-Babiie: Why does everyone threaten poor Saiko-chan? ::sniffs:: Oh well... Lol!

JackFan2: Ah yes, I spend much time around who I've lovingly refer to as "chibis". Hehe... My li'll ones at church every week that I get to see tomorrow! Yay! They're great for inspiration! Hehe, Jack stay off the knee? Heavens no. He's Jack Sparrow, he doesn't know the meaning of "lie down and rest" lol He'd go after Tyler even if he had one foot in the grave and the other on banana peel (oh wow, I'm quoting my art teacher now... lol) Oh! I was going to tell you, I can talk on MSN again! My dad had a sudden change of heart. He's been doing that a lot lately... Not that I'm complaining. So hope to see you online later! :)

Thanks very much to all readers!


	6. ch6

**Chapter Six: A needle in a haystack**

"A man can hide anywhere in Tortuga," Jack said as they started down another alleyway. "This is like searchin' fer needle in a hay stack."

"Then what do you suggest we do, _Captain_? Those are Will's and my children," Elizabeth said in a rush, her eyes angry.

Jack rolled his shoulders, trying to release some of the tension from them. "Luv, yer not 'earin' me."

"I'm hearing you loud and clear, Jack!" she yelled. Will tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, easing her away from the pirate, but she tugged free. "What on earth would possess you to bring them with you?"

"Listen, 'Lizabeth, as much as I'd just love to sit about and talk this over with ye, we need to find yer treasure snipes, eh?"

Her hand connected solidly with Jack's face, the force of the blow sending him stumbling back, his head spinning. He'd lost far too much blood several hours before and being thrown off balance was not what he needed. He looked over to see Elizabeth looking slightly shocked. "Jack... You're bleeding."

The pirate looked down to see the crimson liquid soaking his shirt once again – why did stitches never stay where they were put? - and sighed. Ana was at his side a moment later, mumbling something. "Protecting yer children," she said quietly to Elizabeth. "If ye were wonderin' 'ow 'e was hurt."

"I'm so sorry, Jack..." the young woman mumbled. "I just..."

Will embraced her from behind until she turned into his arms and let out a muffle sob. Ana took hold of Jack's hand tightly and he pulled her close until Elizabeth had had her moment. To see a strong woman break down in such a manner was never a pretty sight, but she had good reason. Ana was sure that if things had been different and she hadn't lost her and Jack's baby, she would cry for that child's safety.

Elizabeth picked herself up off her husband's shoulder and gave him a weak smile. He leaned down to kiss her gently. "We'll find them, Elizabeth. I promise."

She nodded. "Then we best continue looking."

----------------------

"Jack!"

Jack turned his head toward where Ana was hollering at him. "What'd ye find, luv?"

"Call the Turners over 'ere, Cap'n."

The small group came to the first mate who was holding up a doll that made Elizabeth gasp. "That's Kathy's..."

"Thought so," Ana remarked, handing the little doll up to the worried mother. "We're on the right trail then."

"On the right trail, but would be unable to find him without more clues," a new voice said. A young man stepped out of the shadows and smirked. "You've taken my brother hostage on your ship, Captain Sparrow. I ought to kill you now, and would do so if there weren't a bit o' money in on the other end for me. Orders from Captain Tyler are that if you come quietly, the children will leave with their parents, unharmed. Otherwise... Need I say more or shall I let your creative minds wander?"

"If you lay a hand on either one of those children," Will growled, stepping forward.

"Don' be hasty, lad," Jack said quietly from behind, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "'ow do we know you'll let the whelps go?"

"What choice do you have?" Christopher's brother asked.

Jack nodded his understanding. "Ana, take Will, 'Lizabeth, and our unnamed-for-his-own-sake friend back to the _Pearl_." Norrington glared slightly at Jack's light tone of voice.

"No," the young man before them said. "They'll come with us."

"And we have no choice in this, I would assume?" Elizabeth asked heatedly.

"None at all, Mrs. Turner. Come along now."

Go along they did, down alleyways upon alleyways until they reached a place at the far edge. It was away from everything. Jack didn't like it one bit, but, as the boy had said, what choice did he have?

"I'd very much appreciate it if you'd unarm yerselves," Tyler said from the doorway. "'specially you, Jack. Yer a deadly aim."

Jack glared as he reached for his pistol and dropped it out in front of him. He heard the sound of Ana's cutlass dropping to the ground, followed by Norrington's pistol and sword, and finally he dropped his own cutlass to the ground, sliding it over to Tyler. Elizabeth and Will were both unarmed after leaving in such haste.

"C'mere, Jack," Tyler said quietly.

The pirate captain stepped forward, eyes narrowed but revealing nothing. "The kids?"

Tyler clucked his tongue in disapproval. "Jack Sparrow, I do believe you've gone softer than ever. I know that you've always avoided unnecisary death, but sticking your neck out for a couple of brats that aren't even yers. You've lost yer touch, Jack."

"Tha's not the real reason you wanted me 'ere, though, is it?"

"No. Ye've been takin' out other pirate ships, Jack." He stepped closer until he was only inches from the other pirate. "You don' look so well, Captain. A bit pale under tha' tan 'o yers. Lost a bit of blood, by the looks of yer shirt."

Jack didn't risk a glance down to see just how much blood had seeped through. He knew it was enough. He grit his teeth together in annoyance, but said nothing.

Tyler smirked at him and rammed an elbow into his gut before Jack could respond. The smaller man gasped in shock and pain as he doubled over and slowly knelt to the ground, hand grasping the gash along his side where the bullet had left its mark. He glared up at Tyler defiantly.

"No deals to be made, Jack Sparrow."

"Wha'? Lyin' son of a-"

"I'm a pirate, what'd ye expect?"

Jack allowed a very small smirk to cross his face. "No more 'n tha'," he said as he lunched upward. Tyler didn't see the dagger in the other captain's hand until it was too late for him. His eyes widened and he stared for a long moment before dropping to the ground, dead. Jack picked up his gun from the alleyway and aimed it at the nearest pirate from Tyler's crew. "If ye don' take us to those kids now, it'll be yer life, mate."

--------------------

"Momma!" Katherine squealed as she launched herself into her mother's arms. Elizabeth grasped her child to her and embraced. "I've missed you so much, Momma!"

"I've missed you too, little one," she whispered. "Bill?"

"'m fine, Momma," the lad answered. "We're both fine." He glanced up at Jack. "I lost yer bandana."

"S'okay, lad," the pirate captain answered with a small smile. He was leaning heavily on the doorframe to the room. "Gibbs 'as it. It's fine."

Will had hold of his son in the next moment, the boy hugging him back but then squirming free. He ran to his proclaimed uncle and held onto him. "I thought you were dead."

"Wha' made ye think tha'?"

"You got shot."

Jack smirked and ruffled the boy's hair. "'m fine, lad. Little off me balance at the moment, but fine enough."

"Sure?"

"Aye. Now let's get back to the _Pearl_ before anyone decides to poke into this lovely matter."

-------------------------

"Jack?"

Jack turned to see Elizabeth Turner standing in the night air, hair loose around her hands clasped in a slightly nervous manner. "Wha's it luv?"

"I wanted to apologize for slapping you tonight."

"Don' worry 'bout it, luv. 've been slapped too many times for me to worry about one more."

"Don't laugh it off, Jack. I'm apologizing to you. You were trying to help us and I was ungrateful. Ana told me what you did and how you got that gash in your side. Did you let her stitch you back up?"

"Aye, 'Lizabeth, don' worry 'bout it."

She nodded and stepped forward, gripping the railing. "I was so scared... I never... I never thought anyone would go after my children."

Jack shifted uncomfortably. Comforting Elizabeth was Will's area, not his. "Where's yer husband, Mrs. Turner?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Asleep. With the children."

"Ah."

"You should get some rest, Jack."

"Aye, luv, I was headin' tha' way. Don' worry 'bout it."

"Then... Good night, Jack. Sleep well."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "You too, 'Lizabeth."

-------------------------

"Uncle Jack?"

Jack cracked one eye open to see Bill standing next to his hammock that he had opted to sleep in that night. "'allo, lad."

"Can I sleep with you?"

Jack couldn't repress a smile as he nodded and the boy piled into the hammock, all the while careful not to hurt the pirate. He watched the lad settle in and lay his head back against his rolled jacket, dreamless sleep claiming him.

--------------------------------------

A/N: It's not over! Don't go away! There'll probably be one more chapter to wrap things up. Poor Marie's still having a mild heart attack b/c the kids were gone. Hehe... I feel kinda bad about that...

Unplugged32: Ah! I'd never hurt the kids! Jack yes. Will possibly. The kids, no. No worries!

Flute Damioh: 's been acting weird to me too. Not letting me load stuff on and such. Maybe they're having difficulties again....

JackFan2: Haha! You like Tyler about as much as I do! I'll tell you a secret, mate, I actually based him off another villain I created for a Gundam Wing fanfic of mine and the villains name was Roland Tyler instead of Dalton Tyler, but I thought I might let him make an appearance in one of these fics. Lol. Glad he was as hateable here as there. Believe me, I know about knee problems. Ehhh... I've had bad knees for several years and back when I was still in sports, a much taller girl (I'm only 5'2" and she was like...5'6'' to 8) fell on my bad knee. Never been the same since. Running on it really hurts sometimes. But typical Jack though, eh? Fight through injuries. Poor Ana who has to deal with him in the aftermath...

LaVieSansAmour: Glad to see ya here! I'm glad you're liking it! And don't worry about missing the story, all that matters is that you see it eventually :)

Kungfuchick: Don't worry! They got them back! :) You just barely caught me to respond to you b/c I was loading this one when the alert came through email that you'd reviewed. So yay! lol.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Richard Bruckworth stepped over to stand with Jack who was standing away from his mother who was going between lecturing the children and apparently trying to hug them into feeling sorry for what they'd done.

"I don' know what she's so upset 'bout," Jack said as he leaned against the wall. "I pulled enough disappearin' acts as a kid to get 'er used to the sort."

Richard chuckled. "But she hasn't seen a disappearing act for quite some time. She was worried sick."

"I thought she might be," Jack answered quietly, but then chuckled. "Katherine 'anded me the note tha' she was 'spose to leave on the dresser fer Marie."

The pirate's stepfather smiled. "Cute kids. Jack, I have a question for you if you'll answer it." He saw the younger man raise an eyebrow, waiting. "Why do you call your mother by her name?"

Jack shifted uncomfortable. He never had when he was a boy, no matter how much he blamed her for their predicament. She had never cast out his abusive stepfather and she had allowed Jonathan Sparrow to hang by the neck that dreadful day, but still, he had called her "mother" or something of the sort. It had only been since they'd met up once more seven years before that he'd begun to call her "Marie." He paused, shifting again and avoiding eye contact. "She lost tha' position when she let me dad die," he said at last, turning and leaving the house. Richard stood where he was in shock.

-----------------------

"Jack?"

Jack turned from his place where he sat, rum bottle held loosely in his hand and his eyes slightly dull looking. Ana sighed. Where had he gotten it anyway? She knew that the Bruckworths wouldn't have rum around the house and she hadn't seen him bring any from the ship... She rolled her eyes as she wondered why she even wanted to know.

"You all right? I saw you an' Richard talkin' in there an' ya left in a hurry."

"Just talkin', luv."

The pirate woman took a seat next to him. "Jack, please, you know I won't push you, but..."

Her captain shook his head and clenched the bottle tightly. She felt a bit of fear well up inside of her and she leaned over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding tight. He dropped the rum bottle, letting it roll on the ground and reached around, finding her face and running a rough finger across it. They sat there for several very long moments in silence before he leaned toward her and kissed her lightly. "I'm tryin', Ana. I've been tryin' so 'ard since they've come 'round."

Ana Maria cocked her head in question. "What do you mean?"

"Marie an' Richard."

"I thought you an' Richard were gettin' 'long better these days."

Jack nodded, the beads in his hair clinging together. "Aye, but I still 'ate 'em both."

Ana stared at him for a moment. She knew that he had hated Richard, and really was not all that surprised to hear that while they were on almost friendly terms now that the pirate still hated him. What she hadn't known was that Jack seemed to feel the same for his mother.

Jack took her silence and continued. "She killed 'im all the same. Jus' like 'er father an' jus' like Richard. She didn' lift a finger."

Everything suddenly made more sense. "Give it time, Jack," she whispered to him, holding him against her.

"'ow long, luv?"

"I don't know, Jack, I'm sorry... A lifetime of hurts can't be healed and sealed away in a few years."

The pirate captain opened his mouth to respond when he heard his name called and Bill came up over the little hill. "Uncle Jack! Come on!"

Ana looked at her captain and he gave her a small smile as he stood. "Let's go then."

They headed into the house and were met by an enthusiastic Katherine that wrapped herself around her uncle's leg and Bill came to the other one. Jack laughed as he started trying to pry the two of them off. It'd been hard enough when it was just the Turner lad, but now the lass had joined in as well.

Richard was chuckling as Jack fell back, off balance by the two children, and landed facing upward towards the taller man. His stepfather offered him a hand that Jack took slowly. "We're going back to England soon," he said awkwardly. "And Marie... and I... were going to invite you and Ana to come stay with us for a bit, if you'd like."

Jack stared at the man in front of him, silently laughing at his awkwardness in the invitation.

"I thought it might give us time to... I don't know... clear air we thought was clear. Perhaps start over."

Jack allowed a smile to tug at his lips. "I'll 'ave to talk to Ana Maria, but we'll see."

Richard nodded and left the pirate to his thoughts. Maybe, after so long, it was time to finally clear the air once and for all.

-----------------------

A/N: It's done! And I set it up for a new fic, so that'll be started soon, hopefully. I might also finally start that Sleepy Hollow fic I've had running through my head, but that's just a maybe. I'll probably just keep it down to PotC and my originals. That's been stretching me the last few days as it is, but ah well. I love it.

Flute Damioh: Well, that's the last chapter! Hope it was good! Hope to see you reviewing the next story :)

JackFan2: I nearly edited that part out about Elizabeth. I really struggled with rather to keep that in or not. Elizabeth always appears so strong that it's almost hard to think of her having a minor – even if very quick – breakdown, but then I thought that even the strongest people would be very worried about their children at that point, so I left it in. Poor Jack seems to have a "please slap me" sign on him though lol. Glad you liked... err... hated Tyler. Makes me happy when my villains are hateable. :) Well, sorry,I don' t think my brain'll put out ten more chapters on this particular story, but I've got one that's going to follow up directly after this. After that I've got a couple short stories in mind then I'm outa ideas. O.o Tha's not good....

Meowface: yeah, I've been wanting to write Jack like that for a while now. I could see Will's kids clinging to their favorite "uncle" and that image just wouldn't leave my mind. Haha...pesky image. It's so pushy....

Kungfuchick: I know. 's been annoying lately. Hope I updated quickly enough!


End file.
